


No Matter The Distance

by aaliona



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: 2000 words of fluff pretending to be angst, College, M/M, because if they're seniors there's no way it's not a topic of conversation, college decision making, i started out doing really in depth research and gave up when i couldn't find what i needed, so semi accurate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: Bram and Simon have no intention of going to the same school. Simon knows he'll be in Atlanta, and Bram only might be. Being a ten hour car ride apart sounds like agony to Simon, but he wants to let Bram make his own choice. He's just not sure if he wants to hear what that choice is.





	No Matter The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just movie compliant because that's what I had handy when I wrote this. The most glaring book difference is obviously that they're only juniors in the book, but this doesn't specify how long they've been dating. It could be considered compliant for that too.
> 
> Edited for a single typo... and to acknowledge that I made an accidental "My god, they were roommates" joke.

Simon stared at his computer screen open-mouthed for a moment. It was one thing to know he’d get into college. It was another to actually see the word congratulations at the top of an email addressed to him.

One of Simon’s biggest rules related to his parents and privacy was that they could request to see his computer, but that it never left his room and they never saw it without his permission. It left his room today.

Simon ran down the stairs with it tucked under one arm. “Mom! Nora!” he called as he took two stairs at a time. His dad wasn’t home from work yet, and while Simon hated to leave him out, he couldn’t wait.

His mom immediately appeared in the kitchen doorway, hands still sticky from helping Nora knead dough. “What is it, sweetheart?” Her eyes were shining like she already could tell, but Simon appreciated that she didn’t spoil the moment by guessing.

“I got in.” Simon tried to wipe the stupid smile off his face, but he figured this was the kind of moment he could afford to be uncool—not that his family would call him out anyway.

“Really?” Nora said, elbowing her way through the doorway right as his mom said, “That’s fantastic, Simon! We’re so proud of you!”

They both came in for a hug at the same time. Although it was awkward with his computer in the way, Simon managed to make it work one-handed before wiggling out to open his laptop again. At his mother’s insistence, he read the letter out loud, pretending to humor her but really just excited to share it.

The celebratory mood was still going strong when his dad got home, and Simon was quick to share the information.

“That’s great!” his dad said, and after his own round of hugs and reading, added, “Has Bram settled on where he’s going yet?”

Simon tensed, and his dad must have realized it was the wrong thing to say. “I’m just surprised he’s not as on top of the decision as you. But acceptance day! That’s exciting!”

His dad was really trying to save the moment, so Simon faked a smile and continued on. His sister was already working on celebratory fajitas in the kitchen, his mother had the same strained smile as him on her face, and his dad’s eyes were pleading for Simon to recover from the poor topic choice. Simon faked it as best he could, and Nora’s fajitas really were good. She’s managed to tone down the spice level from her usual attempts at Mexican food. But Simon couldn’t shake the cloud that had appeared when his dad mentioned college.

Simon hadn’t put too much thought into college. He’d known he wanted to stay in the area, and if Queer Eye had taught him anything, it was that Atlanta had plenty of options for a young gay man. Choosing Georgia State had been easy, especially since they had a decent English program. Simon wasn’t sure what he wanted to do for sure, but that had seemed like a safe bet for a starter major. If he ended up keeping it, even better.

Bram’s college decision hadn’t happened quite so quickly. Since he was a decent soccer player, he’d toyed with a few offers from state schools, but Bram hadn’t wanted to go that route. After a lot of deliberating, he’d set his mind on a historically black college. The problem was figuring out which one. Bram had managed to narrow down the list, but the decision wouldn’t be an easy one. And Simon’s existence didn’t make it easier.

The easy answer—and the one Simon wanted—was Clark Atlanta. It would put the two of them in the same city and avoid the issue of a long distance relationship. But Bram couldn’t play soccer there, not on a nationally competitive team. He was a decent runner, and they’d offered him a spot on the cross-country team. That wasn’t the same, though, and even Simon his sports illiterate boyfriend knew it.

The more tempting offer play-wise was from Howard. It had the name recognition and a spot on the soccer team if Bram wanted it. But Simon had done the math. It would be more than a ten hour drive, even without stops. They wouldn’t be able to do a weekend trip or anything like that unless they were willing to pay for plane tickets. The math didn’t work to be able to see each other more than once a month, and that was still a optimistic timeline.

Simon was trying hard not to be an influencer. The decision was all about Bram, and Simon didn’t want him to feel like he made the wrong choice because of a high school boyfriend. They’d become one of the most important people in each other’s lives, but Simon had no illusions about how fast that could change in college. He didn’t want to hold Bram back.

Knowing he needed to face the situation as best he could, Simon excused himself to go tell his friends. He facetimed Leah first because it was the easiest. She already knew she was off to Washington, and Simon tried not to think about how hard that would be. He hardly remembered a time before Leah. Facetiming Nick and Abby was easier because both were also staying within the state. Simon stalled hanging up on Abby, and she must have seen something in his face.

“Does Bram know yet?” she asked, that typical Abby expression on her face—a look of quizzical whimsy mixed with the feeling that she was staring into his soul.

Simon tried to look nonchalant, but he was pretty sure he’d failed. “I mean he knew that was the only place I applied. It’s not really new information.”

“But acceptance!” Abbie practically squealed. “It is not the same thing, and you know it. Call your boyfriend, Simon Spier.”

She ended the call without giving him anymore time to protest. Simon bit his lip as he scrolled to Bram’s name. He hesitated, thumb hovering over the icon. Before he could work up the courage, his phone buzzed against his hand as a text came in. From Bram.

_Meet me outside?_

Simon froze, wondering what the hell was going on. Bram never came over without checking first, no matter how many times Simon and his parents told Bram he’d always be welcome. Now seemed like an odd time for that.

He rolled his chair over to peer out the window. Sure enough, Bram was getting over of his car. He glanced up at Simon’s window, but he must have missed his boyfriend looking out. Instead he took the seemingly alone moment to smooth his sweatshirt and lean just so against the car.

Despite his confusion, Simon smiled. It was so adorable that Bram was still putting in so much effort for him in such little ways. 

As Simon headed back down the stairs, he waved toward the kitchen on his way by. He glanced in, and as he’d suspected, his parents were peeking through the curtains at Bram. From outside you could barely tell, but Simon had their tricks down. His dad caught his eye and stepped away from the window, grinning as he put a hand on his wife’s shoulder to also coax her away.

Bram’s face lit up as Simon stepped through the front door.

“Hey,” he said shyly, leaning back against the car.

Simon and Bram had avoided using the L-word since meeting face to face because while they had gotten to know each other somewhat intimately, it was different with a face attached. But looking at the expression on Bram’s face made Simon want to say it.

“Hey,” Simon said back as he moved half-into Bram’s space on impulse. “What’s up?”

Bram didn’t hesitate to automatically sling his arm around Simon’s shoulders. “I think I figured out the college thing.”

Simon tensed, and while he wanted to wait out Bram’s news, he figured he should share his own. “Must be something about the day. I got my acceptance letter today.”

“Si, that’s huge!” Bram looked genuinely excited as he pulled Simon a little closer for a real hug.

Simon let himself hang there a moment, savoring the physicality as he always did. Unable to stop himself from bursting the moment, though, he asked, “What did you decide?”

“I got that state scholarship,” Bram replied and looked at Simon like that answered everything.

“Congratulations, babe.” He leaned up to press a kiss to Bram’s cheek, who looked confused in return. 

“Are you not excited?”

Simon blinked a couple times, going expressionless as he processed what he was missing. “Of course I’m happy for you. But the scholarship doesn’t tell me what you decided.”

Bram shook his head, and Simon pouted slightly at the smirk on his face. “Yes, it does.”

Simon paused to give Bram more time to answer, but nothing else came.

“It’s a state scholarship,” Simon said. “It’s not tied to a school.”

“I know.” Bram reached down to squeeze his hand, and Simon had a feeling he was enjoying teasing Simon’s brainpower. “But as you said, it’s a _state_ scholarship.”

Simon released the breath he’d been holding, and Bram’s smirk turned into a full grin as he slid into for another tight hug.

“Only one is in Georgia,” Bram said, although he didn’t really need to at this point.

Simon tilted his head down to kiss Bram, who bunched his hands in Simon’s shirt as they stayed like that a moment.

When their lips parted, Simon couldn’t hold back a smile. “We’ll both be in Atlanta,” he said, stating the obvious but not feeling dumb about it.

“Yeah,” Bram agreed. “We will be.” 

They kissed again, and as they parted, Simon pulled him by the hand. “Come on,” he said. “We’re done eating, but I know my sister made extra fajitas if you want some? Since she didn’t know you were coming over, I’m not sure if they’re kosher, but you could ask Nora.”

“I’d like that,” Bram said.

The moment they were in the house, Simon called out, “Bram’s going to Clark Atlanta.”

“That’s fantastic!” his mother said, coming around the corner at record speed. She clasped a hand on each other their shoulders and looked between them with a smile. “DC would have been good for you, Bram, but I’m so glad you’re both staying so close. Always good to have family near.”

Bram and Simon both flushed, not missing her therapist’s way of keeping the statement vague enough to mean Bram’s family or their own. 

The moment ended as his father and Nora came into the room, and Simon readily welcomed them into the conversation. His mom meant well, but she had a way of making things intense sometimes. 

Later that evening, Bram and Simon lay sprawled out across Simon’s bed. He’d bartered enough with his parents that they were allowed to be in here with the door shut, but it came at the risk that it could be knocked on and opened at any time. For now, that was fine. They were enjoying just being near enough other, not even kissing anymore.

Simon tilted his head up to look at Bram, unable to help the soft smile on his face. “Guess what?” he said.

Bram turned to him, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he adapted a matching expression. “What?”

“We could be neighbors someday,” he said, pressing a kiss against Bram’s clothed shoulder.

The smile got larger as Bram ducked his head. “We could be,” he agreed. Of course they’d be on their respective campuses freshmen year, but the future might hold something different. “We could be roommates too.”

Simon licked his lips, letting himself imagine a future where they lived together. Despite Bram’s innocent word choice, they both knew what the offer was really for.

“I’d like that,” Simon nearly whispered. He reached out to cup Bram’s face. “I love you.”

Bram leaned into the touch, eyes never leaving Simon’s. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add that I'm sorry if inaccuracies about the colleges involved bugged away who knows them better than I do. As I said, Google was my only friend in the matter. But I tried to get the facts right, so hopefully it was close enough to get by.


End file.
